Talk:Pixar
Cars 2 in The Muppets I was just watching the B-roll videos that are on YouTube and noticed that the billboard that Cars 2 is advertised on in the movie was, at the time of filming, advertising Gnomeo and Juliet. The Cars 2 advert was added in post-production, perhaps to conincide with the DVD release? Would it be apporpriate to add any of that information to the article here? --Justin 02:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :That post-production note has already been mentioned on the El Capitan Theatre page under the filming section. I think that one of main reasons why they changed it out in post-production was because a Gnomeo and Juliet ad would not make sense in the film's context since Gnomeo and Juliet was first released in theaters February 2011 and The Muppets was released November 2011. So yeah, on this page, it is not necessary to note the post-production details since its the "references" section, and in the context of the film, that is indeed what the billboard is, nothing more.--Gonzofan 02:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Toy Story 3 Has anybody heard about or seen any Muppet references or characters in Toy Story 3? Now that Disney owns the Muppets, I can't believe they wouldn't have hidden at least 1! -- Ken (talk) 05:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :None that I could see. —Scott (talk) 13:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw nothing either. Nor have I read anything. I am going to watch the Fisher-Price Little People more closely on my next viewing though, as I think I caught various figures from sets like the Castle, so it wouldn't surprise me to see Mr. Hooper or some other figure in a shot. Wishful thinking I'm sure, but I'm going to watch none the less. -- Nate (talk) 15:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Pepe's Profiles Enrique added the bit about the title card being based on A Bug's Life. There are some similarities, but I'm not seeing it as a reference. Anyone else? —Scott (talk) 03:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like a reference to me. Though, it could be a happy coincidence. --Justin 04:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like an obvious reference to me as well. It's too close to the original to be sheer coincidence: the alignment of the letters, the upside-down apostrophe imitating the shape of the bug apostrophe, and the standout use of the middle word's letters' negative space for character reference (bugs/eyes). — Julian (talk) 14:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The use of the bug as the apostrophe, the font, the eyes (instead of bugs). It's totally a references in my opinion. -- Nate (talk) 15:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) (Edited to say that upon closer inspection, there is no bug apostrophe in the Frog's life, but it's still spot on.) ::::Okay, thanks for weighing in, guys. I'm gonna add the pic the article so readers can see. 16:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) WALL•E This can't be a reference unless Pixar says so, but I was tickled to see that the faux brand name used for the Twinkie-like cake that WALL•E's cockroach sleeps in is called a Kermie. No telling if this is an intentional nod to Kermit or if it was just a fun sounding word they came up with, but I thought I'd park the observation here in case it ever comes up. —Scott (talk) 04:20, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Nevermind. Turns out it's a Kremie. —Scott (talk) 03:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) citation needed Do we have some sources for Pixar folks saying that the Muppets were an influence? I know they're out there somewhere, I just don't know where specifically right now. Also, the accompanying screenshot here comes from The Incredibles DVD. In the upper-right hand corner, you can see some Palisades Muppet figures. I don't know whose office it is, but it was pretty cool to see them. —Scott (talk) 06:21, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, for one thing, though I'm not sure if I want to quote it verbatim (it's from Apatoons, and though the specific info isn't sensitive, it's not a commercial magazine but an apa press association, so privacy is considered verbatim, Pete Docter (who joined shortly before I left) listed the Muppets as a strong personal influence on his work (and probably why Frank Oz was cast in Monsters Inc.; there may be something along those lines in the film's audio commentary). Otherwise, I could cite the year and volume number (since the group includes a mix of fans and professionals and any comments or articles are intended for a limited closed audience, there's a general privacy clause, so until I can check with my friends who are still active in it or Docter himself, I'd rather leave it more general). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:33, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's cool. Whatever you can dig up would be nice to have as a source. —Scott (talk) 07:48, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::I remember reading that some shots in Ratatouille may have been homages to the "What's Cookin'" number in Manhattan. I can't remember where I saw it, but I wanted to mention it here in case anybody else heard anything like that. -- Ken (talk) 18:17, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Finding Nemo Do we have any confirmation that when Dory calls Nemo Elmo that the filmmakers were referencing the Sesame Street character? I always thought that they just picked a soundalike name. -- Peter (talk) 16:08, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :I'll check the audio commentary some time. That said, given the date of the film, and the fact that Pixar people are admitted Muppet fans (from interviews and such), I'd be surprised if they didn't have the Sesame Street character in mind. Plus, some of the other wrong names for Nemo, like "Harpo," were also pop culture references. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:12, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::Right. I wouldn't be surprised either, but Harpo, in my mind, is a much more obvious reference. Especially since Nemo and Elmo are much closer, phonically. -- Peter (talk) 16:44, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::But Elmo's also incredibly uncommon, and as of the time of the film's release, the best known Elmo was unquestionably the Muppet. I'll check the audio commentary when I get time, much like verbal mentions of "Kermit," I'd think it's well worth keeping, at best, with a qualifier (actually, I think as is, it's pretty clear; the name is mentioned, and anything else is up to the reader; it's not like mentioning "Bob" without context or anything). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:56, 28 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm skimming through the commentary right now, but I forget at what point in the film she says Elmo. Any ideas? —Scott (talk) 17:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Nevermind, I found it at the end. No mention of it in the commentary there, but it's possible that it's mentioned at another point when they're talking about other "Doryisms." Maybe I'll take in the whole commentary later tonight or something when I have more time. —Scott (talk) 17:38, 28 August 2007 (UTC)